A Special Christmas
by GleekShip
Summary: Adam has something special planned for Kurt this Christmas.


**A Special Christmas**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Summary: **Adam has something special planned for Kurt this Christmas.

**Pairings: **Kadam

**A Special Christmas**

_Everyone always thinks about the most perfect proposal the moment they feel 'that' love for someone. Some think of a small intimate one after a homemade dinner, while others go bigger with a flashmob or in a public setting. That's not what I want to do. I want to do something that means something to me, and to us as a couple. It has to encompass something magical that will truly show him how much I want us to be together. Now the only issue is, I need your help. Will you help me? ~ _**_Adam_**

Adam sits back and watches as the messages come in from his various contacts, a smile and a broken sob coming from him. He covers his mouth and watched the bright screen as his inbox fills.

_If you're serious about this, which I know you are, then count me in. Tell us when to be there and we'll all be there to help ~ _**_Burt_**

_Of course I'll help. And don't worry about keeping Kurt distracted, I can have that covered. ~ _**_I. Wright_**

_Yes! I just knew that you'd be asking eventually. Or he you. Dang it. Forget I wrote that. He was not planning on asking you … I'll help. ~ _**_Rachel_**

His eyes scroll down the list, happy that each of Kurt's friends and family members seem more than happy to help. Kurt really is a loved man and he plans on making that last forever. He logs off and shuts down the laptop before looking into the dark room, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Kurt is still lying on the couch where he left him, curled into a ball now that Adam is gone.

Adam smiles before he returns to his spot on the couch, allowing Kurt to be the big spoon of their cuddle as he had been before he got up. He had been inspired as he had been held there in Kurt's arms, suddenly realizing that he does want to marry the boy. The only thing that worried him was getting this right. It had to fit Kurt, and fit them.

* * *

"Which one do you think he'd like best?" Adam asks nervously as he peers through the thick layer of glass at the wide array of rings. "I mean I know what I want to get him, but what if it's not what he wants?"

"It'll be perfect."

"Help me." Adam turns on Finn with wide-eyes. "You know your brother the best. He talks to you about things that he wouldn't with me. You've known him longer. You've seen him at his weakest and his happiest and-"

"Dude." Finn smiles as he lays a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Kurt _loves_ you. And yes he talks to me, but he tells it all to you on your date nights. Before you get to the good stuff, which is when he stops talking to me about things." Finn adds with a chuckle, relieved that some of the tension seems to be leaving Adam. "And you make him happier than I've ever seen him. And I may have seen him when he was torn down and hurt, but you were the one to build him back up. I only saw the surface. You were the one that got him to talk, and to smile, and to … you're going to be fine." Finn waits until Adam nods and smiles before looking back down to the ring counter. "Now go with something shiny. It'll distract him from the cheap price that only you can afford."

Adam snorts before punching Finn playfully in the arm, happy to be getting a brother like Finn as well if all goes according to plan.

* * *

"Isabelle." Kurt groans as he relaxes into his chair, rubbing his temple as he stares away from his computer. "I'm done with everything that you've given me. I've even finished Chase's work since you gave him the night off." He turns in his swirly chair to face his boss. "Can I please go for the night? It's Christmas Eve and I have things to do."

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Isabella apologizes as she looks up from her nail file, trying not to spill the secret and not feel guilty for lying at the same time.

"When you got this internship you said you could work all major holidays and I need you here. It's just business."

"But I have a boyfriend at home that I could be snuggling with." Kurt frowns as he glares at the woman before holding his hands up. "But I am done now. I am finished with two peoples work. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and make it home before midnight and apologize for being kept."

"Actually." Isabelle hops off the nearby desk as Kurt stands up, gathering his jacket from the back of his seat as he goes. "I have a few more memos that I need to type up. People do need a Christmas letter or two, after all."

Kurt groans before flopping back into his chair, desperately wishing that his boyfriend was there to give him a back rub.

* * *

Adam shuffles nervously by the front doors, happy that Isabelle's extremely expensive suit is preventing him from wiping his sweaty hands into the fabric. However, it doesn't stop his teeth from shattering in the cold winters night. He would have chosen another night, any other night in fact, but it had to be this one for Kurt. The boy has had so many memories surrounding Christmas, but this could be the one that makes Christmas special and desired again.

He jumps when he hears the front door open, quickly skating over the sidewalk to meet Kurt in the archway.

"Adam." Kurt's frown immediately becomes a smile. "What are you doing here? And where's your coat? And why are you wearing a sui-"

"I'll tell you soon, love. Promise." Adam smiles before reaching down and taking Kurt's hand. "I wanted to be with you as soon as you got off work. No one should be alone on Christmas Eve."

"By all means then." Kurt starts swinging their hands. "I won't argue. But lets get going so we can get out of this cold. Too bad all of the taxi's are near bars tonight."

"Actually," Adam's smile grows as he tries to prevent Kurt from frowning anymore that night. "I've already got us a ride."

"Thank god." Kurt sighs with relied as he turns towards the road. "I can't wait to … what is that?"

"That," Adam gestures to the classic car parked on the curb with a wide smile. "Is a 1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28.

"It's … it's a car. And you know what kind it is." Kurt slowly states as his gaze shifts to Adam. "Wh … why do you have a car here and how do you know what it is? You were beyond confused when I was showing you pictures from my dad's shop which … this is from my dad's shop. This is his car. Why do you have his car?"

"Now here's the part where I explain." Adam starts off, making Kurt raise an eyebrow. "Well your dad gave it to me. Well to us."

"He what? How? When?"

"It's a Christmas present. He wanted it to be a surprise." Adam answers. "Obviously it's not for every day drive, but I figured that we could use it for special occasions, or whenever you want to really since I'm sure you'll enjoy driving this more often then I will."

"And you're right about that." Kurt mutters. "I'll have to thank him somehow. Maybe going to visit in a few weeks."

"I'm sure he'll love that." Adam smiles before taking a step towards the car. "So care to go on a ride with me?"

"I thought you said this was only for special occasions." Kurt teases as he approaches the car, his hand going to caress the red hood with his free hand. "What's tonight about?"

Adam can see the twinkling curiosity, but goes for a somewhat truth as to not ruin any surprise. "It's Christmas. I've always tried to make them special for you, so here we are."

"Well we've only had one Christmas together so far, but okay." Kurt smiles before leaning up and kissing Adam softly, allowing their lips and a bit of tongue to touch for a few seconds before he pulls away. "Come on then. I do believe that you were trying to court me."

"So where are we going?" Kurt finally asks as he stops admiring the car and leans over the center console to stare at Adam with adoring eyes. "I know you don't want to be driving around on Christmas. Especially with the snow we're due to get."

"We're almost there." Adam smiles before flicking his eyes to Kurt briefly. "Are you tired? We can go home if you want too?"

"No. No." Kurt shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"Good." Adam chuckles. "It was between either this car or a cold walk home."

"Well it is warm in here." Kurt mutters as his eyes slowly drift. "Do you think … do I have a few minutes?"

"Yes, love." Adam smiles before he reaches over and runs his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Oka …" Adam glances over and finds Kurt drifting off already, tired from work and the excited adrenaline rush dying within him.

Adam smiles before returning his eyes to the road. Things had been going fairly smooths o far. He's sure that Kurt might have his suspicions, but he's lucky that his curiosity was distracted momentarily.

He quickly pulls out his phone and glances down the variety of text's that had been causing his pocket to vibrate for the last few minutes.

**All is set.**  
**Have fun.**  
**We'll start it like we rehearsed.**

All three texts were from Isabelle and all three made him feel better as he moved forward in his next step. It also meant that Rachel's part of the plan had worked successfully.

* * *

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

"Ms. Berry." Carmen Tibedeux's voice becomes very sharp as she turns on Rachel. "I put up with your insistent pleading for the past year because you were just a student. You are no longer a student here because you decided to pursue career goals over educational ones. I no longer have to put up with this and will not hesitate if you do not stop this."

"But please. It's not for me." Rachel tries to argue. "It's for Kurt. And this will help make him a much better student. Trust me."

The older woman purses her kips before giving Rachel a curt nod. "This isn't for you. I happen to like the Hummel boy."

"Great." Rachel claps her hands, smiling again. "Now I know it's been quite some time, but I need to borrow some security footage. And . . . I'll be needing your keys."

"Wake up, love." Adam smiles gently over Kurt's body as he kneels down by him. "We're here."

"And where is here?" Kurt yawns as he looks at the British boy kneeling in front of him.

"Here … is something that you need to see."

Kurt furrows his eyebrows before accepting Adam's out-stretched hand and stepping out of the car. He looks around to the empty street, confused as ever. He wants to ask Adam, but he stops when he sees the boy smiling at him. He trusts him and that's all that matters.

"So where to?"

"There." Adam turns and points to the all too familiar building.

"Remember it?"

"Remember it? Of course." Kurt snorts as he looks through the glass walls. "I haven't been here in ages. No classes on this side." He looks to Adam as the British boy shuts the door. "Not that I'm not enjoying a trip down memory lane, but what are we doing here?"

"Just follow me." Adam responds before pulling a willing and curious Kurt along. "So I remember the first time that I saw you. It was in this building. I've never attended any of the school's showcases because I was always too busy, or something had always come up. But I wanted to come and see the Winter Showcase since it was my final year here." Adam stops as they reach the doors, opening one and gesturing for Kurt to go first. "I remember seeing you out here on my way into the round room. You were saying something about a rom-com."

Kurt chuckles, nodding. "Rachel and Brody's love story."

Adam smiles. "I saw you, but I was thinking that you were taken. You were so quick, funny and sharp in that small moment. Plus you looked really hot in that suit."

"Thank you." Kurt mutters before looking around the large lobby, remembering the pep speech that Rachel gave him. "Would it be weird if I said that my life really started then? As an adult I mean. It's what got me into college."

"I know." Adam nods. "You were-"

"Breathtaking." Kurt finishes with a small smile. "I know."

"But you were also brilliant, and inspiring. I felt your emotion and it broke me." Adam's smile quivers before he starts moving them towards the staircase. "Anyways, that was the first time that I saw you. After that, I didn't see you for a month. The Winter Showcase was during the last week of the semester and then we had break."

"And I saw you on the first day of the new semester." Kurt remembers fondly. "I can't believe you knew of me before I . . . you."

"That's why I'm doing this." Adam comments as they reach the top of the staircase and turn to face the double doors leading into the round room. "I want to show you what I saw. You only felt the emotion, but you didn't really see the effect that you had on people . . . the effect that you had on me."

Adam drops Kurt's hand and opens the door, motioning for Kurt to go inside. Kurt's curious eyes are on him as he steps into the dark room. Adam grins before following and shutting the door behind them. On cue with their arrival, the walls suddenly light up with various footage of Kurt's performance of Being Alive. Adam's eyes widen, only expecting the security footage of the room to show Kurt. He can see the cell-phone recordings mixed in there from all angles. The only thing that's missing is the sound.

"_Someone to hold you too close._" Adam sings softly, waiting for a wide-eyed and awestruck Kurt to turn and face him. "Kurt Hummel … I love you more than life itself. This is the moment that I first saw you and how extraordinary you are. When i met you again one month later, I knew that there was a reason for this." He gulps as he takes a few steps closer to Kurt, happy that all of the chairs had been removed from the room. "We had our bumps at first since you've never had a relationship. I wanted things to be perfect for you, even though I am far from it." He chuckles at Kurt's quick head shake. "The only thing perfect in this world is you. Then the impossible happened when you asked me out. Out of everyone that you could have chosen, you chose me." Adam's voice becomes thick with tears and shaky. "I started falling for you that first weekend I stayed with you because of the weather. We were able to talk and get to know each other. We were … so similar, yet so different. It was like a dream … but I still woke up to find you by my side again and again."

"Adam …"

Adam gulps as he lowers himself down to one knee, looking up at Kurt with a nervous smile. "I had a few other ways that i wanted to do this. One involved baking the ring into a cookie and filling my beanie up with them for you to eat, but that would be a bit too messy." Kurt chuckles, his bottom lip quivering as Adam pulls out a small black box from his pocket. "I mean you'd still taste like sugar either way, but I thought that this way was best." He stops breathing as he opens the box and reveals the ring. "But I love you, Kurt. More than anything. Not a moment goes by where I don't think about you. I've never not enjoyed having you around. We've had our bumps, and our arguments have never been more than a debate that you usually win." Both of them laugh nervously, Kurt's breath hitching as Adam pops the ring out of the box and holds it up to Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of-"

"Yes." Kurt drops to his knees and kisses Adam.

Adam's eyes widen as their lips smash together, but he brings his shaky hand to Kurt's back so he doesn't drop the ring. He can feel Kurt's wet face against his, along with a smile. Adam is the one to pull back, letting his forehead rest against Kurt's as they stare at each other under soft gazes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiles as he sits back, allowing Adam to bring the ring forward.

With a quick glance to Kurt, Adam slides the metal band onto Kurt's finger. He laces their fingers together and nuzzles his nose against Kurt's. All is right in the world. He finally has the love of his life.

* * *

A little late for Christmas, but it was weighing in my Kadam-loving heart so I had to write it out. Let me know what you think.


End file.
